


Interrupted

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2011 [10]
Category: Scarecrow and Mrs. King
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2011: Day 10</p><p>Prompt from timberwolf62792: Scarecrow and Mrs. King, Anything from S3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timberwolf62792](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=timberwolf62792).



Lee leaned against the wall of Amanda’s house, his breath coming in steady gasps as he cursed internally. Once again, Dotty had managed to interrupt them just as things had been getting interesting. He thought back to a few minutes before when he and Amanda had been on the couch together. He recalled the feeling of her warm, soft hands in his; her sweet, heady scent as she leaned close, her delicate lips… They’d almost kissed. Instead of the relief he’d expected to feel over the near miss, tonight he found himself frustrated and disappointed. What was happening to him?


End file.
